The Game
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Tony drague Steve, c'est son nouveau petit jeu, bien à lui. Et Thor ne sait plus quoi penser.


**Titre** **original** : The Game

**Auteur** : Warblerpuff

**Traductrice** : Hakiru-chan

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas comment, mais ceci m'est venu en pensant que ce serait drôle si Thor jouait à Angry Birds. Allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis j'adore l'idée de Tony qui flirte sans gêne avec Steve, celui-ci vraiment embarrassé pour le coup. C'est ma première fic sur les Avengers.

Et je ne possède rien.

**Note de la traductrice** : Eh oui, de retour avec un OS. Que voulez-vous, je me concentre sur « 100 days of Toy Stark Madness », sur « Following » et sur ma petite fic-lette Harry Potter, mais à chaque fois, je parcours , et je tombe amoureuse de certains OS que j'ai envie de faire découvrir. Mea culpa. Mais la suite de '100 days' avance et le second chapitre de Following nécessite encore une ou deux relectures. Enfin bref.

En attendant, je vous propose ce OS tout mignon, tout plein d'humour comme on les aime, avec un Tony qui joue avec les nerfs de notre Capt'n America toujours aussi mignon dans ce rôle de prude vieillard de 90 balais. Et Thor est absolument génial. Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup plus dans vos fanfictions que dans le film, finalement.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, n'oubliez pas que ceci n'est qu'une TRADUCTION et que tout le mérite revient à **Warblerpuff.** N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à décider de la blague à faire.

A l'heure actuelle, l'équipe était juste absolument hilarante.

D'abord, il y avait Thor, assis à la table de la cuisine, qui essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre Angry birds. Tony l'avait téléchargé sur son téléphone.

Une partie de lui l'avait probablement fait pour son propre amusement.

Thor n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions du type « Qu'est-ce que les cochons ont fait aux oiseaux, déjà ? », « Que fait cet oiseau ? » et « Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'écrouler ? ». De temps en temps, il gagnait un niveau et le faisait savoir à toute la pièce, en général plutôt bruyamment.

Tony n'était pas sur de savoir où se trouvait Clint.

Probablement en train de faire une sieste dans son nid, là-haut.

Bruce n'était pas amusant ce jour-là, il avait décidé de travailler dans son labo. Foutu frère de science. Tony avait essayé de le faire sortir de là et de s'amuser avec lui, mais sans succès.

(« C'est bon, espèce de géant ver enragé. Je vais m'amuser sans toi. » lui avait dit Tony en quittant le labo.)

Et c'est là que Steve était entré. Tony avait découvert que la personne avec lequel il pouvait le plus s'amuser était sans conteste Steve. Le pauvre, naïf et adorable super soldat ne savait même pas à quel point il alimentait l'amusement de Tony.

C'était presque comme un jeu.

Le jeu personnel de Tony qu'il avait inventé et aimé par-dessus tout. Et ce jeu pouvait aussi bien durer quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures Il ne gagnait jamais vraiment, mais justement, c'était ça le truc. Il ne gagnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait plus ou moins gagné Steve.

Il pourrait dire 'gagner le cœur de Steve', mais ça sonnait vraiment trop ringard pour lui.

Le « jeu » était simple.

Tout ce que Tony avait à faire, c'était dire quelque chose. Quelque chose du domaine de la drague.

Ce jour-là, il commença simplement avec un rapide « Oh bonjour, mon soldat super sexy. »

Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Steve ne manque de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

La cuisine resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps-là, Tony se faisait du café, Steve gardait les yeux fixés sur son journal, essayant de se concentrer dessus et de ne pas remarquer les regards que lui lançait Tony Thor, lui ne semblait remarquer personne et continuait à se plaindre du jeu.

« Hum, non, mon pote. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton marteau. Essaye de ne pas casser le téléphone, mon grand. » le prévint Tony, tout en finissant de préparer son café.

Thor soupira. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'intérêt de ce jeu. »

« Alors arrête d'y jouer. » dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Non. C'est atrocement amusant. » répondit calmement Thor, se replongeant dans le jeu.

Tony rit discrètement, et retourna lui-même à son propre jeu. « Alors, beau gosse », commença-t-il, nonchalamment, et proche d'une crise de fou rire en voyant Steve lever les yeux.

« Oh, oh mon dieu. Tu réagis à 'beau gosse' ? »

Steve détourna les yeux, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rouge. C'est cela que Tony recherchait. Un Steve nerveux. Le prix ultime pour ce jeu de drague. « Je…Je n'ai pas… »

« A vrai dire, beau gosse, si. » dit Tony en souriant.

« Stark, » commença Steve, sur un ton menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

Tony essaya de formuler sa réponse. Que voulait-il ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Il aimait juste faire rougir Steve. Lui donner cette expression adorable d'agacement et d'embrassement et – Tony jurerait qu'il l'avait vu – ce petit sourire occasionnel. Voir toutes expressions sur le visage de Steve éclairait vraiment sa journée.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être que je voulais savoir comment tu vas, ce que tu fais ce soir… » Il s'arrêta, avalant une gorgée de son café et essayant de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Steve. Légèrement agacé, pas concentré sur son journal, mais essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air de le lire. Et, surtout, ce rouge qui montait peu à peu jusque ses oreilles.

Tony eut un autre petit sourire et essaya de paraitre aussi désinvolte que possible, « ou peut-être que je voulais juste te complimenter sur ta chemise. »

A présent, Steve le regardait franchement. 'Exaspérément sceptique', si une telle expression pouvait exister. Et Tony remercia Dieu d'avoir fait en sorte qu'on pouvait lire en Steve comme en un livre ouvert. « La dernière fois que j'ai porté cette chemise, tu m'as demandé à quel fermier je l'avais volée. Et maintenant, tu la complimentes ? » demanda-t-il. Et oui, Tony avait vraiment dit ça. Mais un moment, il fallait arrêter avec chemises écossaises, non ? Les avait-il achetées par dizaines ?

« Bien, je l'admets, elle serait largement mieux sur le sol de ma chambre. » dit Tony avec un sourire suffisant. Steve faillit à nouveau recracher sa boisson.

« Tony ! »

« Mais, tu comprends ça ? Tu vois, je pensais que tu n'aurais rien compris. Bravo, Cap'n. »

« Oui, je comprends ! Après avoir passé du temps avec toi j'ai… compris un certain nombre de choses. » Oui. Mais il laissa de côté la partie où Clint lui expliquait cette phrase spécifique. « Et c'était déplacé. » Il jeta un rapide regard vers Thor.

Tony était sûr que Thor n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Steve semblait penser le contraire. « Cap, tu penses que mes clins d'œil à ton égard pendant le déjeuner sont déplacés. » fit remarquer Tony, avant de sourire largement en remarquant qu'il avait atteint le maximum possible en ce qui concerne le rougissement du pauvre mais pas-si-naïf-qu'il-ne-pensait super soldat.

« Eh bien…oui. » dit-il, sa voix étrangement plus aiguë.

Oh, Tony venait juste d'exploser ses derniers scores.

« Si tu le dis, Cap. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Steve soupira et détourna le regard et puis…voilà ! Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Captain.

C'est décidé, Tony avait presque gagné cette manche.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque, quelque chose qu'il aurait fini par regretter si Steve avait dit « non ». Mais demander à cet homme de sortir avec lui pourrait être un moyen bien à lui de célébrer sa victoire du jour dans la manche de '_flirt avec Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse comme une écolière'_.

Mais, bien sûr, la seule femme Avengers ruina ses intentions en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Oh, Dieu merci. » murmura Steve, soulagé.

Natasha le regarda pendant une minute, visiblement confuse, puis secoua la tête, décidant d'ignorer la situation.

Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque Tony prit la parole à sa place. « Pourquoi t'es-tu mise sur ton trente et un ? » demanda-t-il, la désignant et faisant remarquer sa robe et ses talons. « Tu as quand même fini par aller à un rencard avec Robin des bois ? »

« Non. C'est juste pour une mission. » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Et Clint et moi, on n'aura jamais de rencard.»

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Thor, baissant son téléphone. « C'est ce que vous faites lorsque vous vous êtes entichés à quelqu'un, non ? Et je pensais que vous étiez attachés l'un à l'autre. » dit-il, sincère et confus. « Comme Tony et Steve, non ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. Quoi ? » Steve tourna brusquement la tête vers Thor, puis vers Tony. « Non. Nous ne sommes pas… » dit-il en regardant maintenant Natasha. « Tony et moi ne – » y alla-t-il franchement avant que Tony ne le coupe.

« Ok. Je pensais que toi et 'grand oiseau', vous vous plaisiez. » dit-il, puis il sourit à Steve. Il exultait intérieurement. Thor pensait qu'il s'étaient _entichés l'un à l'autre_.

Il avait gagné. C'était forcément une victoire dans quelque chose. Ou tout.

« Je peux t'assurer que moi Clint et moi, on ne ressent pas du tout ça l'un pour l'autre.'

« Tu es sûre ? Vous vous lancez des petits coups d'oeil en permanence. Des coups d'œil passionnés. Un peu ceux qui pourraient laisser penser que vous … vous êtes entichés l'un à l'autre. » dit Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à Steve qui rougit violemment, incapable de rester en place sur sa chaise. Cela ne fit qu'amuser encore plus Tony. En fait, c'était plutôt adorable.

« J'ai du mal à voir ce qu'on pourrait appeler '_passionné'_ entre Clint et moi. En plus, tu viens juste de te décrire, toi et Steve. » Natasha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tony lui sourit. « Peut-être. »

Steve soupira à nouveau puis regarda Tony. « Non, Tony. On se ne lance pas ce genre de… regards. »

« Attendez, je pensais que c'était le cas. » dit Thor, encore confus. « Je pensais que toi et Tony vous… comment dis-tu ça, Tony ? Oh. Vous vous _kiffez_. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Steve très lentement, les yeux fixés sur Tony avec cette confusion naïve qui lui était propre.

Tony esquissa juste un sourire alors que Thor répondait. « Que vous êtes partenaires, non ? »

« Quoi ? Tony, ça veut vraiment dire ça ? » demanda Steve, jetant un coup d'œil à Natasha qui semblait se retenir de rire.

« Hum…et bien, pas vraiment. Que ce soit toi et moi, ou Robin des Bois et Princesse, on n'est pas partenaires dans ce sens-là, mais bon, tu sais, ils aimeraient bien. » dit Tony, en avalant une gorgée de son café qui était bien trop refroidi à présent.

« Et toi et Steve aussi, non ? » demanda Thor.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit Steve, très lentement. « Non. Tony est juste… » commença-t-il avant de jeter un regard à Tony et d'essayer de penser au bon qualificatif. Agaçant, fou, énervant, attirant, détestable, exaspérant, génial, ridicule. « Tony. » dit-il finalement; après tout, cela le résumait bien.

Tony ne fit que sourire. « Bien, en tout cas, Natasha, amuse toi bien à ce non-rendez-vous avec Legolas. »

« Et tu me feras savoir quand Steve et toi vous aurez décidé de la date pour le mariage. » dit-elle en attrapant ses clés et en sortant de la pièce.

« Vous allez vous marier ? » demana Thor, visiblement excité par cette idée.

Steve se prit la tête entre les mains. On entendit un petit bruit plaintif sortir de sa poitrine. « Nous n'allons pas nous marier. »

« Tout de suite. » dit Tony en s'amusant de cette situation, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

Steve le regarda et, même s'il sembla s'adoucir en ayant vu l'expression de pur amusement sur le visage de Tony, il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être profondément troublé. « Jamais. »

Thor regarda ses deux compagnons pendant un long moment avant de déclarer très solennellement : « Vous, les humains, je ne vous comprendrai jamais. »

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt,

Hakiru.


End file.
